Jaden Yuki
|voice=ShadyVox xJerry64x }} Jaden Yuki (also known as Jaden-man) primarily appears in a separate abridged series based around the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series (created by YouTube users ShadyVox and xthedarkone); he also appeared in several episodes made by LittleKuriboh. Jaden is often shown speaking in a stereotypical type of slang, potentially as an exaggerated jab at his portrayal in the English dub of GX. In the "10th Anniversary Movie Abridged Trailer", he teamed up with Yugi Muto and Yusei Fudo, referring himself and Yusei to be "Yugi's cheap imitations". In a special video, he had challenged Yugi to a rap battle to steal his title of "King of Games", before having his hair poked fun at by Yami Yugi on how it looks like a Kuriboh. Later during the video, he is accidentally run over by Yusei, further complaining about "breaking his coccyx" (a running gag in the original Abridged series) after Yugi casually states to Yusei that "it was only Jaden" he ran over, before being sternly told to "walk it off (you Mary Sue!)" He had made several cameo appearances throughout the main series, his most notable one during a scene where Joey Wheeler recalls a spinoff series titled "Yu-Gi-Oh! DMX", presumably a show about "rappers playing children's card games". In these appearances, he is voiced by LittleKuriboh; however, in all later appearances, his voice was played by ShadyVox, and later on by xJerry64x after ShadyVox left his series to focus on his music career. He also appeared in "Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Abridged" as a secondary protagonist (and a major nuisance to Yami and Yusei). As opposed to his original anime and manga counterparts, he despises Duel Academy ("THIS PLACE IS CRAZY!") and hates his Winged Kuriboh card all the more ("WHAT THE F*CK YOU WANT FROM ME?!"), as his spirit repeatedly interrupts him when he is either thinking or speaking, and the fact that the card is overall useless in battle. He even tried to rid himself of the card more than once, such as trading it, selling it, yelling at it, and even mailing it to Australia, only to fail horribly, as the card somehow found its way back to Jaden each time. Jaden planned to return Winged Kuriboh to Yugi's Deck, but he ended up forgetting to do so after he Dueled Dimitri, who stole the aforementioned Deck, much to Jaden's frustration. In the GX abridged series, Jaden was initially a tame individual who had a high sense of pride and he acted merely for self gratification, but as the series progressed, he became more cynical, selfish, and aggressive, due to the lack of peace and order at his school. He also started to act more like a stereotypical black man, overusing slang terms, and even gaining a habit of rapping during random situations. He also is known in his series for relentlessly drinking alcohol, his common use of drugs such as marijuana (as seen when he hit Syrus under the influence of said drug), and his love for Cheetos. He also claims to have played Sonic games, which was said when he prevented Syrus from fleeing the school by the ocean, as well as Assassin's Creed, seen when he dodged Paradox's attacks by jumping from building to building. His Assassin's Creed skills also enabled Jaden to climb up to the second floor of the Obelisk Blue dorm. Aside from his Elemental HERO cards, Jaden includes "plot device" cards in his Deck. According to him, they are so powerful that they can only be used once and according to Zane, Jaden wins regular Duels with Fusion Summoning, but wins important Duels with his plot device cards. One of these cards, Transcendent Wings, allowed Jaden to win the Duel against Chazz by sacrificing his Winged Kuriboh, while another one, Cyclone Boomerang, allowed Jaden to destroy his own Elemental HERO Wildheart to drop Bastion's Life Points to 0. Jaden has a bad tendency to get mauled by large animals he comes across. However, these take place off-screen, as there is almost no footage in the actual GX series that show Jaden being attacked by animals. So far, he has been attacked by a bear (which he mistook for a very large dog) once in the first episode, and then again in episode 12, when Torrey accidentally let one in the Slifer Red dorm, Acrobat Monkey as a Beast-Type under the effect of DNA Surgery in episode 10 and by Scooby-Doo in episode 19, though Jaden managed to call Scooby off with a Scooby Snack. It's also shown that Jaden and Syrus have little to no respect for one another, unlike their anime and manga counterparts. This can be first seen when they think to themselves that "be stuck with a nerd" when they were assigned to Slifer Red. Syrus' dislike for Jaden is made more obvious when the latter peeked at the former's deck and found Japanese cards in there (which were banned at the Academy), prompting Syrus to take the deck back and run away crying, while stating that he hated Jaden. Jaden's disrespect for Syrus can be seen when he showed little to no concern about Chumley being taken from the Academy until Syrus threatened to beat him (Jaden) up. During Jaden's Duel against Jinzo, Jaden questioned his "friendship" with Syrus, with Syrus responding with "who said we were friends?" Despite their mutual disrespect, Jaden and Syrus have acknowledged their friendship on two separate instances, once when they were playing a card game in episode 15 and again when Jaden led Syrus through the hall to Yugi's deck in episode 16. He also brings up the fact that he's the main character almost constantly; it's also his way of explaining how he's always seen without even a single cut after getting hurt (with guns being his one weakness) and how he always wins every duel. He also brought up the "Absolutely Flawless" recurring theme, in which whenever someone says "flawless" or "absolutely flawless" with the song "Flawless" by George Michael (with the line "Absolutely Flawless!") playing every time someone says it. Also, he took part of a remix of the song Leather Pants and his part is reminiscent of the first lyrics of Bleed It Out by Linkin Park. In the same series, Jaden also explains why he lost to Yami Yugi in the final episode of GX: he was crying because of the scent of onions, rather than the fact that he was losing. Because of his perky and somewhat annoying personality, he is often disliked by many of the characters. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duelists Category:Humans Category:Bonds Beyond Time